legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Summer Season Trek
﻿After The Great Time Travel Adventure, this was a spinoff for the summer of 2012 which lasted for the first few months of Spring/Summer 2012 Plot After the defeat of Hunson Abadeer and his empire. All of the members of Dib's group take some time to enjoy a nice relaxing vacation. With Dib and Bubbles taking time off for the Alola Region and Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Milo and Nina going to Hollywood, this leaves what Bender is doing As it turns out King Julian got 9 tickets to a vacation at Isle Defino and in which he invites Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King and Django to come with him on this vacation. However once again the 9 find themselves once again having to put time aside (2nd time for Bender, Jorgen and Skipper) to fight a new threat threatening the universe and joining forces with more friends they meet on their way. Main Characters: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Cap Knuckles and Discord Major Characters: Jorgen, Django, Ice King, Finn, Marceline, King Julian, Returning Characters from other stories: Frida Suarez, Jack O Lanturn, Princess Bubblegum, Meowth, Luigi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Solid Snake, The Chief, Sandy, Kitty Katswell, Meta Knight, Lucario, Wolf O Donell, Leon Polaksi, Panther Curoso, Profion Introducing Heroes: Twilight Sparkle, Cap Knuckles, Flapjack, Samus Aran, Nigel, Grim, Johnny Bravo, Spike, Snide, Gnowman, Princess Celestia, Dr.House, Sagat, Flame Princess, Captain Luke Picard, Riker, Worf, Stan Smith, Sari Sundac, Dracula, Fred, Carmelita Fox, Blue, Magneto, Bartok, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Sora, Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aleu, Gilbert, Shiny,The Blue Wonder (Revealed to be V Cruasder Member Vanelope), The Shadowness, Mandark, Magneto, I.M Weasel, I.R Babboon, Cow, Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Big Boss, Jake the Spider Monkey, Adam, Zordak, Brad, Billy, Mandy, Shining Armor Villains: Discord, Vilgax, Porky Minch, M.Bison, Reaver, Alec Trevalyn, Cooler, King of Sorrow, Count Veger, Meltdown, Pigma, Ripto, Vega, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, The Red Guy, Dark Helmet, Hopper, Mr. Crocker, Liquid Snake, Brick, Butch, Princess Morbucks, Earl of Lemon Grab, Wart, Dolpliss, Obodiah Stane, Pong Krell, Betrham Griffin, Dr.Hugo Strange, The Monarch, Penelope, Pete, Empeor Pete, Vatti, Goliad, Lemongrab, Kaos Characters Absent: Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Starfire, Scorpion, Axel, Hans, Noob, Luciaus, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar the Grouch, Nina Cortex, Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and the rest of the team, The Rest of M.O.D.A.B (minus Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django and King Julian) Main Cast John Dimaggio as Bender Tom Mcgrath as Skipper Tabhita. St Germain as Heloise Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle/ Sari Sumdac Brian Doyle Murray as Captain Knuckles John Delancie as Discord/ Q Steve Blum as Vilgax Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human Daran Norris as Jorgen Von Strangle Trivia * This is the first adventure that Eddy, The V Team, Boomer, Lizbeth, Nina ,Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades don't appear in * With the expectation of Bender all the main members of M.O.D.A.B are absent in this adventure. * This Story was also the 1st True Story to follow The B Team. It also eventually lead to Bender and Skipper usurping the main character role from Dib and Lizbeth. * It introduced 2 new users to the game than just The4everreival. * This story has the most new characters debutting and the fewest amount of characters return to the story. They are Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Luigi, Meowth, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Jack O Lanturn and Vega * This is the first The P Team's Debut Adventure and they got their own storylines after this story. Some Of Our Cast Bender.gif Skipper-Madagascar-3-wallpaper-11.jpg Heloise.GIF WishingWell279.jpg Finn.JPG Snapshot 25 (2-20-2012 10-51 PM).png Ice Kng.JPG Remains of the Day 0003.jpg King julian.JPG 640px-YoungPBMortalRecoil.png Twlight.PNG Spike.PNG Street-Fighter II Turbo Revival - Sagat's Ending.png Flame princess blush.jpg Gwonam 2.png 185px-T+CF296.png 1225307572 7935 full.jpg 12488 2 full.jpg Billy.png Billy mandy 3.jpg Emvideo-youtube-Exe0IEB3hKs.jpg Flapjack01 Flapjack-3.jpg Mandy.jpg NigieSinging.jpg Category:The4everreival Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Daveg502 Category:The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Sequels Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The P Team Storyline Category:Minun333 Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Videos Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline